Moonlight 月夜
by LadyScatty
Summary: "Luna ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée que tout était de la faute des nargoles." Luna renaît en tant que Tsukiyo Uchiha, remplace Sasuke et blâme les nargoles pour tous ses problèmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Je sais que je ne devrais vraiment pas commencer de nouvelles histoires, surtout quand mon rythme de publication n'est pas super, mais allez dire ça à mon cerveau ! J'ai eu cette idée il y a quelques semaines et depuis, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarasser ! Je ne sais pas si je rendrais justice à Luna, mais c'est mon personnage préféré de Harry Potter et je voulais vraiment écrire sur elle. Dites-moi, ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

 **月夜**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Luna ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée que tout était de la faute des nargoles.

D'un côté, Luna savait qu'elle n'avait pas trop à se plaindre de sa nouvelle vie. Jolie dame, Grumpy cat et Aniki étaient des gens auxquelles elle s'était vite attachée. Leur famille ne manquait de rien, et sa vie était paisible et relativement simple.

Mais d'un autre côté, Luna avait été rétrogradée de jeune femme à nouveau-née sans aucune explication, elle n'avait aucun control sur son corps ou ses émotions, ne comprenait pas la langue de son entourage et les rares moments où elle ne souffrait pas d'un quelconque inconfort, elle s'ennuyait.

Sa seule consolation était qu'il n'y avait aucun nargole dans son nouveau foyer.

Sans la présence de Aniki et jolie dame, Luna savait que ses premières semaines dans sa nouvelle vie auraient été insupportable.

Luna se sentait légèrement coupable de préférer Aniki à Jolie dame, en particulier parce qu'elle soupçonnait cette dernière d'être sa nouvelle mère mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Aniki l'aimait juste tellement que c'était impossible pour elle de ne pas lui rendre cette amour au décuple et c'était sans compter qu'une part de Luna verrait toujours Pandora Lovegood comme sa maman. Jolie dame faisait de son mieux et elle l'aimait beaucoup mais Aniki était son préféré. Elle n'avait jamais eu de frère dans sa vie passé. Elle en aurait voulu un et Aniki était le meilleur frère qu'une fille puisse rêver d'avoir selon l'avis très partiale de Luna.

Il lui parlait constamment, d'une voix douce et sereine et même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, sa voix était réconfortante et apaisante. Il la nourrissait quand jolie dame n'était pas présente pour le faire et alors que Grumpy cat ne lui accordait que très peu d'attention, Aniki la regardait comme si elle était l'être le plus important au monde à ses yeux. Il caressait son visage du bout des doigts comme s'il était terrifié à l'idée de la blesser et passait tout son temps libre avec elle.

Une dévotion pareille…comment ne pas la lui rendre ?

En comparaison, Grumpy cat n'était pas un très bon papa. Il l'aimait et elle l'aimait, c'était un fait irréfutable mais c'était un amour qui n'existait que par obligation parce qu'il y avait une certaine distance entre eux et il préférait clairement Aniki à elle. Luna ne lui en voulait pas. Elle considérait toujours Xenophilus Lovegood comme son papa, après tout.

* * *

 **月夜**

* * *

La nuit était calme et paisible lorsque Luna sentit une puissante vague de ce qui ressemblait à de la magie noire envahir tous ses sens. Luna se mit à sangloter presque instantanément. Vile, monstrueuse, malveillante, cette magie était insupportable. Pire que celle des mangemorts, pire que Voldemort, Luna n'arrivait plus à respirer. Cette sensation lui rappelait les détraqueurs.

-Tsukiyo-chan, murmura la voix de son frère.

Elle était pelotonnée dans ses bras et ses cris s'intensifièrent mais Aniki ne sembla pas comprendre d'où venait sa détresse. Il tenta de la réconforter en lui murmurant gentiment à l'oreille des paroles apaisantes mais Luna continua de s'égosiller malgré la douleur.

Quelque chose d'horrible était en train de se produire et Luna était impuissante. Elle n'était même pas capable de prévenir son frère !

Tout à coup un rugissement assourdissant retentit au même moment ou la terre se mit à trembler. Jolie dame et Grumpy cat n'étaient pas présents, il n'y avait qu'Aniki et elle et Luna avait peur, elle avait tellement peur. Pas pour elle, mais pour son frère. Son frère n'était qu'un enfant, à peine plus âgé qu'elle et il semblait plus concerné par le fait qu'elle pleurait que par le fait qu'il y avait une attaque. Elle n'était qu'un poids pour Aniki et même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait absolument rien qu'elle puisse faire, Luna se sentait tout de même coupable.

Aniki la serra plus fortement contre lui et sortit dans la rue. Il y avait du monde, du bruit, beaucoup de bruit, un vacarme insupportable, des traces de magie noire, un géant quelque part était en train de détruire le village mais rien de tout cela n'était important. La seule chose qui était importante, c'était Aniki. Il la protégea des débris et de la poussière tout en courant vers ce qu'elle espérait être un abri sur.

En cours de chemin, ils faillirent se faire écraser par deux bâtiments, une multitude de gens et quelques poutres. Pendant tout le trajet, Aniki n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et continua de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes alors que tout ce que Luna arrivait à faire, c'était tenter de cesser de pleurer et s'accrocher à son frère avec des petites mains sans aucune force.

A un moment, Aniki sauva une fille de son âge d'une mort certaine et à un autre moment, Luna crut entendre la voix de Grumpy cat mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

Elle sentit Aniki grimper une multitude de marches avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent fourrés dans une pièce mal éclairée avec plus d'une centaine d'autres personnes. Luna avait arrêté de crier, trop fatiguée pour faire autre chose que gémir doucement et s'accrocher à Aniki.

La nuit fut longue et Luna s'endormit plusieurs fois. Chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, les paupières lourdes et le cœur serré, Aniki était là pour lui parler doucement et lui caresser le front, les joues et le nez.

Luna ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent cloîtrés dans cette pièce, une heure, une nuit, une semaine, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que la fatigue finit par l'emporter mais que tant qu'Aniki était présent, elle ne risquait rien.

* * *

 **月夜**

* * *

 **Un peu court, je sais. La suite est en cours et j'ai déjà une idée de la tournure que je veux que Moonlight prenne par contre.**

 **A part ça, je pars demain à la plage pour une semaine, donc pas d'update jusqu'à mon retour. Ne me maudissez pas, je le mérite ! J'ai enfin finit mon foutu stage, je mérite de procrastiner à la plage pendant une semaine comme un légume !**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je m'excuse du retard monstre que j'ai pris dans mes publications. J'ai profité de ces vacances pour avancer dans toutes mes histoires, donc j'espère que ça m'aidera à me faire pardonner. J'ai posté le chapitre 3 de Kakashi's mission qui a été un échec retentissant (Sérieusement, j'ai eu 0 reviews -_-) et au lieu de me cacher dans un coin, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait peut-être mieux que je me concentre sur une autre histoire, donc voici le chapitre 2 de Moonlight.**

 **Disclaimer : As usual.**

 **GlaceChouette28741 : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)**

 **yuki-master : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Lou lovegood : En effet Sasuke n'existe pans dans cette fanfiction, Luna le remplace ( et à mon humble avis, elle fait un bien meilleur travail que lui). Aniki veut dire grand frère, donc oui, Luna parlait d'Itachi. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et que j'ai rendu justice à Luna.**

* * *

 **月夜**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Luna s'appelait Tsukiyo dorénavant. Tsukiyo Uchiha. Elle regrettait de ne pas connaître la signification de son nom. Sa maman avait toujours dit que les noms avaient de l'importance. Elle ne savait pas si c'était toujours le cas. Jolie dame ou Okaa-san, comme elle avait appris à l'appeler était très différente de sa maman. Mais c'était un joli nom dans tous les cas et Luna avait appris à l'aimer. Elle vivait dans ce monde depuis un peu plus de deux ans et il y avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer mais son nom n'était pas l'une d'entre elles.

L'une des choses auxquelles, elle ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais c'était les attentes de ses parents. Ses parents pensaient qu'elle était _attardée_ parce qu'elle ne parlait pas encore bien leur langue. Luna se sentait humiliée et hésitait encore plus à prendre la parole qu'avant. C'était…injuste et une raison de plus pour Luna de préférer son grand-frère à eux.

Itachi était parfait à ses yeux. Il était parfait aux yeux de beaucoup de monde et Luna avait parfois l'impression qu'il portait le monde sur ses épaules à force de vouloir répondre à ses attentes. Luna avait tenté de lui expliquer avec les quelques mots qu'elle connaissait qu'il n'avait qu'à être lui-même, qu'il n'avait pas à répondre aux attentes de qui que ce soit et qu'il était parfait comme il était mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait comprit ce qu'elle avait voulu exprimer. Itachi s'était contenté de lui tapoter le front et de lui offrir un sourire chaleureux avant de dire quelque chose qui dépassait sa compréhension.

Luna aurait bien aimé blâmer les joncheruines, mais depuis sa naissance dans ce nouveau monde si étrange, elle n'en avait observé aucun.

C'était très déconcertant.

Parce que ça voulait dire que la stupidité dont elle était témoin venait entièrement des gens qui l'entouraient sans rien pour les influencer.

Luna perdit beaucoup d'estime pour ses parents le jour où elle le réalisa.

-Imouto…Nanishiteruno? Demanda la voix d'Itachi qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver.

 _Little sister…what are you doing?_ Traduisit mentalement Luna.

Cette dernière était en train d'écrire l'alphabet romain sur un morceau de papier au lieu de dessiner comme à son habitude.

Itachi s'attendait à ce que Tsukiyo-chan l'accueille comme à son habitude en trottinant vers lui, pour le couvrir de bisous sur tout le visage tout en babillant avec excitation, quelque chose qui ne manquait jamais de réchauffer son cœur mais son adorable imouto ne fit rien de tout cela. Très différemment de ce dont elle lui avait habitué, elle fit un geste de la main impatient pour qu'il approche et pointa le premier symbole qu'elle avait dessiné du doigt et dit :

-A.

Elle pointa le second symbole et dit :

-B.

Itachi resta patient et l'écouta réciter toutes les lettres de l'alphabet. Avec sa mémoire eidétique, Luna n'avait aucun doute qu'il retenait tout ce qu'elle disait. Quand elle eut finit, la petite fille prit son crayon et écrit avec une lenteur délibérée son nom :

-T-S-U-K-I-Y-O.

Itachi arborait à présent un froncement de sourcil. Pour faire bonne mesure, Luna reprit le crayon et décida d'ajouter le nom de son frère au papier.

-I-T-A-C-H-I.

-Imouto…est-ce que tu viens de créer un code ? Demanda le garçon d'un air presque abasourdi.

Luna lui offrit un sourire brillant et tapota la place à côté d'elle. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal avec sa nouvelle langue. Mais Itachi était différent, il était un génie. Elle pouvait lui apprendre sa langue à elle et ils pourraient communiquer ensemble ! Elle n'aurait même pas à s'inquiéter de ses parents. Non seulement ils ne comprendraient pas ce qu'ils diraient mais en plus, ils penseront que c'est Itachi qui avait inventé la langue. Au final, ça servait d'être sous-estimé.

* * *

 **月夜**

* * *

Le jour de son troisième anniversaire, Otou-san ou Grumpy cat comme elle avait continué à l'appeler secrètement lui offrit un set de kunaï.

Luna le contempla quelques secondes sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle était censée faire avec cet objet. Sa mère lui avait offert un yukata et son frère, un carnet de croquis. C'était des choses qu'elle trouvait jolie ou dont elle avait besoin, c'était donc logique que sa famille les lui offre. Mais…des kunaï ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censé faire avec des kunaï ? Luna n'était pas certaine de vouloir devenir une kunoichi malgré le prestige et l'héroïsme qu'attribuait Okaa-san à cette profession et Otou-san n'avait jamais parlé de l'inscrire à l'académie, alors pourquoi ce cadeau ?

En levant les yeux, elle vit le regard impassible de Grumpy cat, le visage souriant et encourageant d'Okaa-san et comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix. Jolie dame lui avait donné l'illusion qu'elle avait le choix mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ses parents l'enverraient à la même académie dont Itachi avait gradué l'an dernier qu'elle le veuille ou non. Pendant une seconde, Luna songea à piquer une crise de colère mais…piquer des crises n'avait jamais été dans son tempérament. Et elle n'était même pas vraiment en colère. Elle était plus triste qu'autre chose. Triste et déçue.

Déçue parce qu'Okaa-san avait été une mère formidable jusqu'à présent et qu'elle avait été sa deuxième personne favorite dans cet étrange monde ou rien n'avait de sens. Et que maintenant Luna ne savait plus si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle se sentait trahis et déçue et devant le visage souriant de jolie dame, elle ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir devenir une kunoichi, mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir sa nouvelle mère. Quelque chose que sa mère avait compris.

Elle avait été _manipulée_.

Une partie d'elle avait envie de se rebeller mais Luna savait reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance. Tant qu'elle était une enfant, personne ne se soucierait de ce qu'elle avait à dire. Personne sauf son frère.

-Arigatou, Otou-san, dit Luna docilement.

-Hn.

-Tu pourras enfin commencer ton entraînement de kunoichi, lui dit sa mère en souriant. C'est excitant, n'est-ce pas ?

Luna préféra changer de sujet avec toute la subtilité d'un ronflak cornu.

-Quand est-ce Itachi revient ? Demanda-t-elle en priant pour n'avoir pas fait de fautes.

Devant l'air peu impressionné de Grumpy cat, Luna était à peu près certaine d'avoir fait une bourde ou deux. Ce n'était pas facile à dire, puisque c'était son expression habituelle.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder à présent, il n'a juste qu'à finir son entraînement, répondit Okaa-san en caressant ses cheveux.

Luna se sentit coupable d'apprécier ce geste.

-Ces entraînements sont des pertes de temps, grommela Grumpy cat. Itachi apprendrait beaucoup plus avec un Uchiha comme sensei. Même Shisui qui n'est qu'un chûnin pourrait lui apprendre bien plus.

-Pour la défense de Minazuki-san, Shisui est un prodige au même titre qu'Itachi.

-Je ne le nie pas, tout ce que je dis c'est que l'équipe d'Itachi ne fait que freiner ses progrès.

-Pourquoi on n'invite pas l'équipe d'Itachi à la maison ? Demanda Luna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La petite fille répéta la phrase dans son esprit pour être bien certaine de n'avoir fait aucune faute et au bout de quatre à cinq répétitions, se permit de soupirer de soulagement. Il y avait du progrès, même si elle était la seule à le remarquer.

Le visage de Grumpy cat s'assombrit d'avantage, chose que Luna n'aurait pas crue possible. Et même jolie dame parut se rembrunir.

-Nous les avons invités, répondit sa mère d'un ton neutre. Mais apparemment, ils avaient d'autres obligations.

Ah. Luna comprit. Les Uchiha n'étaient pas suffisamment cool. Ce n'était pas grave. Les Lovegood n'avaient jamais été très cool non plus.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsqu'Itachi rentra enfin. Grumpy cat était partie se réfugier dans son bureau depuis un moment et Okaa-san était partie rendre visite à la voisine, laissant Luna toute seule pour accueillir son frère.

-Itachi !

-Tadai…

Luna ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de terminer sa phrase qu'elle courait déjà vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Son frère la rattrapa aisément et la petite fille en profita pour entourer sa taille avec ses jambes.

-Okaeri, Nii-san, dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue comme à son habitude.

Luna ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin que son frère était accompagné. Le garçon qui attendait poliment avec un large sourire sur les lèvres était grand et devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'Itachi. C'était un shinobi et il portait le symbole des Uchiha sur sa chemise. Il faisait peut-être partie de son clan mais Luna ne le connaissait pas et enfouit son visage contre le cou de son frère pour se cacher par instinct.

 _-Who is he ?_ Murmura-t-elle à son frère.

Luna savait qu'il pouvait sans doute l'entendre mais l'illusion d'avoir une vie privée aidait énormément à vivre en paix.

 _-He's a friend_ , répondit Itachi.

Luna releva la tête et scruta le nouveau venu.

 _-You can trust him._

La petite fille se détendit enfin et offrit un sourire timide au deuxième garçon.

-Ohayo, murmura-t-elle.

Dans une autre vie, elle avait été sans ami jusqu'à ses quatorze ans. Trop différente et trop _loufoque_ pour pouvoir se fondre dans la masse. La maison qui prônait l'individualisme lui avait tourné le dos et c'était dans la maison du courage que Luna y avait trouvé des amis. En tant que Tsukiyo, elle n'avait été entourée que de sa famille et n'avait jamais côtoyé personne avec qui elle ne partageait pas un quelconque lien de sang, et même parmi son clan elle était constamment avec son frère ou sa mère. Si ce garçon était l'ami de son frère alors Luna voulait l'être elle aussi. Ou du moins, elle ne voulait pas le faire fuir.

-Ohayo, Tsukiyo-hime ! Itachi m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Luna se sentit rougir presque malgré elle.

-Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, répondit-elle honnêtement et en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

-C'est parce qu'il est timide, chuchota le garçon avec un ton conspirateur.

La petite fille tourna son regard vers son frère. Il avait l'air exaspéré mais pas particulièrement timide.

-Je ne crois pas, dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux.

Itachi était réservé mais pas timide. Elle aurait voulu l'expliquer au garçon et le remercier d'être son ami parce que Itachi, tout comme Luna, n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis mais elle manquait de mots et ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression.

-Tu es sûre que vous êtes de la même famille, Itachi-chama ? Elle est bien trop kawai pour être ta petite sœur.

Luna aurait aimé défendre son frère mais le garçon lui offrit un sourire radieux et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement.

-Je m'appelle Shisui. Otanjōbiomedetō, Tsukiyo-hime, dit-il en lui offrant une jolie broche en forme d'hirondelle.

Luna contempla le présent pendant quelques secondes sans trop savoir comment elle devait répondre. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon qui n'était pas son père ou son frère lui offrait quelque chose.

Sentant son hésitation, Shisui plaça lui-même la broche dans ses cheveux.

Luna se tourna vers son frère et dit d'un ton très sérieux :

 _-One day, I'll marry him._

Shisui ne comprenait pas un mot de l'étrange code qu'Itachi partageait avec sa sœur mais Tsukiyo-hime dû dire quelque chose qui lui déplut parce qu'Itachi paraissait tout à coup prêt à commettre un meurtre. Shisui déglutit légèrement lorsqu'il sentit l'intention meurtrière d'Itachi à son encontre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ferait mieux d'installer de nouveaux pièges autour de son appartement.

* * *

 **月夜**

* * *

Luna réalisa que Mikoto Uchiha était infiniment plus dangereuse que son époux lors de sa première séance d'entraînement avec elle, le lendemain de son troisième anniversaire. Elle était dangereuse parce qu'elle était sous-estimée. Le monde voyait le sourire doux et l'allure respectable de sa mère et voyait une femme au foyer comme les autres. Ils ne voyaient pas la dangereuse kunoichi qui se cachait derrière ses sourires sereins.

Luna était mitigée entre la peur et l'admiration.

Sa mère l'avait manipulé pendant des mois, à lui montrer des jeux qui étaient en réalité des exercices de dextérité, de souplesse, de mémorisation ou d'observation sans jamais le réaliser. Elle l'avait manipulé si bien qu'à la fin de la séance, Luna était _excitée_ à l'idée d'en apprendre plus malgré ses muscles endolori. Le chakra était un composé d'énergie spirituelle et physique que les shinobi apprenaient à maîtriser et qui était la base de tout jutsu. C'était quelque chose que sa mère lui avait dit, un jour en passant alors qu'elles se promenaient dans le district du clan. Mais Luna n'avait jamais réalisé ce qu'était vraiment le chakra. Une mutation de la magie ou quelque chose qui lui était apparenté. Parce que la magie n'était que ça en réalité. Une énergie, une source de pouvoir que les sorciers étaient capables de manipuler à leurs grés contrairement aux moldus. Le chakra n'était qu'une forme de magie différente de celle que Luna était habituée !

-Encore ! Demanda Luna, après qu'elle ait finit l'exécution de ses katas.

Elle s'était attendu à ce que Mikoto refuse, après tout, deux heures d'entraînement c'était beaucoup. Surtout pour son âge. Mais l'éducation façon shinobi était très différente que celle des civiles. Tant qu'elle tenait encore debout, sa mère la laisserait s'entraîner tant qu'elle voudrait.

Luna n'était pas sûre de comment elle devait le prendre.

Au final, elle deviendrait sans doute une kunoichi comme tous les membres de sa famille. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Mais…ce n'était pas si mal. Aller à l'académie lui permettrait d'apprendre à maîtriser le chakra et c'était quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait vraiment, même si elle devait apprendre l'art du taïjutsu et s'entraîner dur pour y arriver.

* * *

 **月夜**

* * *

 **Tadam ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

 **Le chapitre 3 est en cours et j'espère le publier avant la fin des vacances, dans tous les cas, il ne devrait plus trop tarder.**

 **Sur ce, je vous Bonne année et meilleur voeux !**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**

 **PS : Otanjōbiomedetō veut dire joyeux anniversaire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je m'excuse de mon retard, j'ai du boulot monstre à la fac sans parler du fait que j'essaye de trouver un job à temps partiel sans grand succès. J'écris un peu tous les jours, mais j'ai tellement de fanfictions en cours (j'en ai au moins quatre que je n'ai même pas encore posté) que je galère. Et ça, c'est sans compter que je suis une grosse flemmarde, grande prêtresse de la noble pratique de la procrastination...**

 **Disclaimer : Seriously ?**

 **Lou Lovegood : Tout d'abord...MERCI 3 Ensuite, pas de problème je posterais les traductions en bas de page à partir de maintenant. Par contre, tu penses que je devrais traduire les phrases en anglais ? Tout le monde semble lire en anglais plus qu'en français sur cette plateforme, alors j'ai l'impression que c'est inutile mais ça ne me dérangerait pas de le faire. Quant à Shisui, moi aussi je l'adore ! Il est présent dans plusieurs de mes fanfictions maintenant que j'y pense...Tsuki, Shadows and Sunshine, Izumi, Sakura, Hikari...il est même dans trois de mes futurs projets. Malheureusement il ne finira pas avec Luna dans cette histoire. Elle a beau l'aimer sincèrement, il la voit trop comme une petite soeur à protéger (Et surtout, Itachi serait prêt à le tuer si jamais il montrait un intérêt envers elle). Je ne réponds pas au reste (spoilers) mais j'espère que tu continueras de me lire et d'aimer ce que je fais :)**

 **yuki-master : Merci, c'est gentil. Je m'excuse vraiment du retard, j'adore cette histoire mais j'avoue que j'avance trop lentement :( J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre en tout cas !**

 **AlbusPW : Coucou, tout d'abord merci beaucoup. Ensuite, c'est peut-être un spoiler mais je le dis directe : Luna ne détestera jamais Itachi. Elle l'aime beaucoup trop et ne possède pas les tendances tsundere et angsty de Sasuke. Concernant la magie, tu le découvriras la réponse à ta question bien plus tard ^^**

 **Jazzmeene : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

 **Nagissa28 : Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi, j'adore Luna. J'hésitais vraiment à écrire cette histoire parce que j'avais peur de ne pas lui rendre justice, mais je voulais aussi lui rendre hommage en même temps ^^**

 **nagel123 : Gracias :)**

* * *

 **月夜**

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Après les membres directs de sa famille et Shisui que Luna était bien décidée à épouser quand elle serait en âge de se marier, Teyaki-jisan était le membre de son clan qu'elle préférait. C'était un civile et un boulanger. Il n'y connaissait rien aux arts shinobi et aucun membre de sa famille directe n'avait jamais développé le sharingan, le fameux dojutsu du clan Uchiha.

Luna trouvait que le nom sharingan était ridicule, mais d'après l'air pincé qu'avait arboré son père et l'expression peinée de sa mère quand elle admit ça à voix haute, ce n'était pas une opinion très partagée. Son frère lui avait expliqué ce que le sharingan était capable de faire et Luna admettait volontiers que le kekkei genkai avait l'air franchement utile mais la jeune fille n'était toujours pas convaincue que le sharingan soit si incroyable que ça. Tout d'abord, chaque pouvoir avait un prix. C'était une règle plutôt basique dans son ancien monde et Luna doutait sincèrement que cette règle ait changé. Ensuite, si le sharingan était aussi puissant, alors pourquoi aucun Uchiha n'était jamais devenu Hokage ?

Luna avait suffisamment de tact pour ne pas poser cette question à voix haute.

Il n'en avait pas l'air mais Grumpy cat était vraiment susceptible.

Pour en revenir au fait, Teyaki-jisan et même sa femme Uruchi-basan étaient parmi ses préférés dans le clan. Le couple était des gens souriants et étaient également parmi les rares personnes à ne jamais la regarder comme si elle était cinglée ou parlait une autre langue…Luna parlait en effet très souvent une langue différente, mais là n'était pas la question.

Le fait est que lorsque Mikoto se rendait à la boutique Senbei, Luna ne manquait jamais de l'y accompagner.

Ça leur permettait aussi de passer un peu de temps entre mère et fille sans que Luna ait à s'entraîner, ce qui était toujours un plus.

Luna appréciait le fait qu'elle puisse faire le grand écart, des sauts arrière et se défendre si jamais un homme-serpent obsédé par l'idée de l'immortalité décidait à nouveau de ruiner sa vie et celles de ses amis (improbable, mais Luna croyait au destin comme elle croyait à la réincarnation et aux nargoles, c'est-à-dire avec une foi inébranlable.), mais parfois, elle aimerait passer du temps avec sa mère sans avoir à s'entraîner. Ce n'était pas trop demander, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa maman –celle qui adorait expérimenter que ce soit des recettes de cuisines, de nouvelles potions ou des nouveaux sortilèges- lui manquait toujours énormément. Luna était triste à l'idée de devoir encore attendre avant de la revoir, mais elle se réconfortait en se disant que ce n'était que partie remise et qu'en attendant, elle avait une large famille qu'elle souhaitait apprendre à mieux connaître.

-Ton père et moi serons absents pendant quelques jours, annonça Mikoto lorsqu'elles eurent finit leurs achats.

-Un voyage en amoureux ? Demanda Luna avec des yeux pétillants.

Mikoto sourit, mais Luna trouva son sourire un peu triste. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Luna se rapprocha de sa mère jusqu'à être pratiquement collé à elle.

-On peut dire ça…Nous ne reviendrons que dans trois jours.

-Mais…

-Itachi sera là pour s'occuper de toi. Le Sandaime lui a accordé une semaine de repos après sa mission de rang B.

-D'accord…

Une part de Luna –celle qui était entièrement Tsukiyo- était ravi d'avoir son nii-san pour elle toute-seule, sans Grumpy cat pour accaparer son attention- mais une autre part d'elle beaucoup plus grande, celle qui se souvenait qu'elle était mentalement plus âgée qu'Itachi était horrifiée, parce que qui s'occupait de son frère quand ce dernier était trop prit par ses obligations ?

Luna leva des yeux déterminés vers sa mère et dit d'une voix très sérieuse :

-Ne t'en fais pas Kaa-chan, je m'occuperais d'Itachi. Toi, occupes-toi de Tou-san.

D'abord surprise, Mikoto laissa échapper un éclat de rire avant de sourire avec indulgence à sa fille.

-Nous autres filles devons, nous occuper de tout dans cette famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours très sérieuse, Luna hocha la tête. Grumpy cat était peut-être chef de police, chef de clan, un jônin et un puissant shinobi, Luna savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais survécu longtemps sans Mikoto.

* * *

 **月夜**

* * *

-Tadaima, annonça la voix douce d'Itachi.

-Okaeri, nii-san !

Luna se jeta dans les bras de son frère comme à son habitude pour le couvrir d'affection mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il se tenait figé.

-Nii-san ?

-Imouto-chan.

-Tu es blessé, réalisa Luna avec des yeux écarquillés en se détachant précipitamment.

La petite sœur inspecta du regard le grand frère avec les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Luna savait en théorie que le métier de shinobi était dangereux. Mais la théorie n'était souvent pas suffisante pour comprendre la situation. C'était la première fois que Luna voyait son frère revenir d'une mission blessé...du moins, c'était la première fois que Luna le remarquait. Elle qui se plaignait des bleus et des coupures que lui causaient son entraînement avec sa mère se sentit tout à coup coupable de n'avoir jamais fait suffisamment attention à la santé de son frère.

-Je vais bien, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-Montres-moi, demanda gentiment Luna en ignorant ses rassurances pour le prendre par la main.

Incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à sa petite sœur, Itachi s'exécuta.

* * *

 **月夜**

* * *

Assis face à face sur le tatami du washitu, Itachi observa sa petite sœur panser ses blessures sans tenter de dissimuler l'affection qu'il ressentait à son égard. Dans un monde de violence ou rien n'avait de sens et ou Itachi, malgré tout son génie, continuait de s'interroger sur le sens de la vie et la signification d'être un shinobi, Tsukiyo était la seule chose qui avait du sens à ses yeux. La seule chose qu'il aimait inconditionnellement et qui l'aimait tout autant en retour.

Elle ne demandait rien de lui, ne voulait rien d'autre que sa présence, l'aimait parce qu'il était Itachi et non pas pour son génie ou pour ce qu'il pourrait lui rapporter. Et pour cette raison, le genin avait parfois l'impression que Tsukiyo était sa raison de vivre. Et c'était injuste. Tellement injuste de faire porter un tel fardeau à quelqu'un d'aussi pure et d'aussi frêle, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Itachi aimait Konoha. Il aimait également ses parents. Et Shisui. Et aimait passer du temps avec Izumi. Mais c'était Tsukiyo qu'il adorait. C'était elle qu'il souhaitait protéger de tout. Et elle qui ne manquait jamais d'apaiser son cœur.

-C'est la première fois que tu reviens blessé d'une mission, commenta Tsukiyo avec une expression concentrée sur le visage alors qu'elle massait délicatement du baume sur un hématome violacé.

-Hai…Le client a mentit sur les paramètres de la mission. Nous avons rencontré un nuke-nin de Kirigakure.

-Tes coéquipiers vont bien ?

-Sensei est à l'hôpital mais Tenma et Shinko n'ont pas été touché.

Itachi observa avec amusement son adorable imouto froncer davantage les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'hôpital avec ton sensei ?

-Un iryio-nin m'a examiné et a guérit le plus gros, admit Itachi. Mais l'iryo-ninjutsu ne fait qu'encourager et favoriser la guérison. Le corps a quand même besoin de repos et guérir au naturel est toujours préférable.

-Parce qu'un excès de chakra étranger peut être nuisible à la santé, devina Tsukiyo.

-C'est ça, répondit Itachi en souriant légèrement.

Le garçon ne comprendrait jamais comment personne dans le clan n'avait remarqué l'intelligence de son imouto. Tsukiyo était _brillante_. Pour un clan de shinobi qui se vantait d'avoir des yeux uniques, Itachi les trouvait bien aveugle. Le reste du clan avait au moins, l'excuse de ne pas bien la connaître. Après tout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne à bien parler, leurs parents avaient quelque peu caché Tsukiyo, persuadés qu'elle était lente d'esprit, mais c'était loin d'être le cas et Itachi se demandait quand est-ce que ses parents se rendront compte que Tsukiyo avait le potentiel de le surpasser.

Bien sûr, il lui faudrait des années et des années d'entraînement et d'expérience et qu'elle surmonte son aversion pour le taïjutsu. Mais le potentiel était là et le garçon semblait être le seul à le remarquer.

Itachi ne comptait absolument rien faire pour y remédier.

Plus Tsukiyo paraissait insignifiante, mieux elle se porterait.

Elle aurait ainsi des années à pouvoir lire, dessiner, s'entraîner à son rythme, se faire des amis avec un peu de chance et être une enfant normale avant de devoir partir en mission et découvrir toutes les horreurs que le monde cachait.

-Ne, nii-san ? Est-ce qu'on aurait des livres sur l'iryo-ninjutsu dans la bibliothèque ? Demanda Tsukiyo lorsqu'elle eut finit de le bander.

Itachi ressemblait légèrement à une momie, mais son imouto paraissait tellement fière d'elle qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Nous en avons quelques-uns, répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

-Je veux pouvoir guérir nii-san, la prochaine fois, admit Tsukiyo en levant de grands yeux noirs identique à ceux de leur mère.

La petite fille se leva et posa ses lèvres contre la joue de son frère.

-Bien sûr, je préfèrerais que nii-san ne se blesse jamais, mais…c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ?

Devant son air triste, Itachi n'hésita pas à la prendre dans ses bras et à l'embrasser sur le front.

-Je ferais toujours de mon mieux, mais tu sais que je ne suis pas invincible…

Contrairement à son père, aux anciens du clan et aux autres genin, Tsukiyo ne le pensait pas invincible. Elle savait qu'il était humain. Jusqu'à présent, Shisui avait semblé être le seul à s'en rendre compte.

-Est-ce que tu veux devenir une iryio-nin ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Parce qu'il avait beau aimer sa sœur plus que tout et la connaître mieux que quiconque, il avait parfois l'impression de ne pas la connaître du tout. Elle le surprenait constamment et possédait une vision du monde, unique à elle.

-Je ne sais pas, j'aime beaucoup mes leçons de genjutsu mais l'iryio semble vraiment utile. Je peux apprendre les deux, ne ?

-Tu peux apprendre tout ce que tu veux, lui promit Itachi en songeant déjà à emprunter des rouleaux de techniques et des manuels de médecines pour son adorable imouto.

Si elle voulait devenir une iriyo-nin et rester loin du combat en apprenant l'art du genjutsu pour être bien à l'abri, Itachi l'aiderait avec plaisir et n'hésiterait pas à tuer toute personne suffisamment stupide et suicidaire pour la menacer.

-Tou-san, ne sera pas content, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Itachi sourit malgré lui.

-Ah. Otou-san est rarement content.

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un coup d'œil complice.

-J'ai hâte de lui annoncer la nouvelle, admit Tsukiyo sans aucune honte.

Le sourire d'Itachi s'élargit. Il adorait voir sa sœur tenir tête à leur père.

* * *

 **月夜**

* * *

-Itadakimasu ! Dirent en chœur le frère et la sœur alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à manger.

Luna se servit avec joie d'un peu de tout. Son nii-san s'était surpassé. Il avait préparé un plat de homard, plusieurs salades à bases de tomates cerise et un plat de teriyaki, en bref tout ce qu'elle aimait.

 _-Oh my God, it's delicious!_ S'exclama-t-elle, lorsqu'elle prit une bouchée

 _-I'm glad_ , répondit Itachi en souriant gentiment.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à cuisiner comme ça ? Se demanda-t-elle d'un ton rêveur en fourrant une tomate cerise dans sa bouche.

-C'est parce que tu insistes pour improviser, répondit Itachi.

-J'ai toujours considéré les règles et les recettes comme des suggestions, plus qu'autre chose, admit-t-elle en hochant la tête, tout en continuant de manger.

-Tu devrais peut-être essayer de suivre la recette, la prochaine fois…

-Hmm, peut-être, répondit Luna qui savait déjà qu'elle ne ferait absolument rien de tel.

Elle mangea en silence quelques secondes, heureuse d'être en compagnie de son frère et songea aux activités qu'elle souhaiterait faire avec lui. Elle voulait sortir du district et visiter le village. Elle voulait également lire et dessiner avec lui. Peut-être même acheter de la peinture et visiter Shisui...

En parlant de ce dernier…

-On pourrait inviter Shisui ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Les baguettes d'Itachi se brisèrent dans sa main à la grande surprise de Luna qui observa un nuage noir se former au-dessus de la tête de son frère.

 _Quel étrange phénomène_ , songea-t-elle. _Je me demande si les nargoles sont responsables…_

-Shisui est occupé, répondit Itachi d'un ton étrangement crispé. Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt que je t'aide à t'entraîner ? Je peux t'apprendre quelques exercices de control de chakra très utile pour apprendre l'iryio-ninjutsu.

D'abord déçue, Luna se surprit à hocher la tête avec enthousiasme.

-Hai ! J'aimerais beaucoup !

Les épaules de son frère s'affaissèrent comme si elle venait de lui retirer une épine du pied. C'était étrange, peut-être qu'Itachi et Shisui s'étaient disputés…Luna espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Son frère n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait entendu dire que du bien de Shisui.

Le fait que son frère est autant d'estime pour l'autre garçon était une des raisons principales pour laquelle Luna voulait l'épouser. Parce que si elle se mariait avec lui, Shisui serait forcé de vivre avec eux et Itachi sourirait plus ! C'était sans compter que Shisui était le garçon le plus beau et le plus gentil qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Quelque chose dans son physique –sans doute ses cheveux en bataille- lui rappelait étrangement Harry mais avec plus de patience et de maturité que son ami n'en avait jamais eus et Luna qui portait toujours la broche en forme d'hirondelle sur elle avait eu un coup de foudre instantané.

La petite fille poussa un soupir et rampa à quatre pattes pour se retrouver à côté de son frère. Elle se blottit contre lui et admit d'une voix douce :

-Je suis contente que tu sois là…

-Je suis content d'être là, moi aussi, répondit-il en l'enlaçant. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de dormir sur l'engawa ce soir ?

Luna hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

Le frère et la sœur dormirent sur l'engawa, sous le ciel étoilé à parler de tout et de rien, à profiter de la présence de l'autre et à savourer une paix éphémère.

* * *

 **月夜**

* * *

Luna était bien consciente des regards que son frère et elle attiraient alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le village mais la jeune fille était incapable de s'en soucier, trop excitée à l'idée d'avoir quitté les limites du district Uchiha et de passer du temps avec son frère adorée.

Elle était perchée sur son dos et balançait ses jambes de façon insouciante tout en jouant distraitement avec une mèche des cheveux d'Itachi.

- _What's a heliopath?_ Demanda-t-il après qu'elle ait finit de lui expliquer une de ses nombreuses théories.

Luna n'arrivait peut-être plus à voir les nargoles, joncheruines et autres créatures de son ancien monde, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'y croyait plus. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient juste mieux cachés.

- _A heliopath is a spirit of_ _fire_ _which is claimed to gallop and burn anything in its path, that's why I though some of them may have blessed our clan, what with our affinity for pyromania you see…_

Itachi lui adressa un regard qu'elle qualifierait d'indulgent.

 _-We're not pyromaniacs_ , protesta-t-il gentiment.

 _-Hn_ , répliqua-t-elle, peu convaincue.

 _-Your stories remind me of stories I used to read when I was your age. Are you sure, you're not talking about_ _Y_ _ō_ _kai?_

 _-What's a Y_ _ō_ _kai ?_

 _-They are supernatural creatures. Y_ _ō_ _kai range diversely from the malevolent to the mischievous, or occasionally bring good fortune to those who encounter them. What you have been describing seems to fit._

 _-But…why can't I seem them?_

 _-It's been said that they fear shinobi. Some people claimed to have witnessed a few strange phenomenon but always in countries that shinobi rarely visit._

Est-ce que c'était vraiment le cas ? Est-ce que les créatures de son ancien monde étaient appelés des Yōkai et que la raison pour laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à les voir était parce que ces créatures fuyaient les shinobi ? Itachi les avaient qualifié d'espiègles, malveillants et qui pouvaient apporter bonne fortune occasionnellement, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Tout semblait concorder ! Luna était mitigé entre la joie d'avoir résolu un mystère et la nostalgie en songeant à son ancien père et à leurs expéditions. Cette nostalgie lui faisait presque regretter la présence intempestive des nargoles !

Est-ce que les ronflak cornus existaient dans ce monde ?

Et les baviliarus ?

Tant de questions ! Et Luna était encore si ignorante de son nouveau monde ! La Serdaigle en elle ne pouvait pas se complaire dans cette ignorance, il _fallait_ qu'elle y remédie.

Luna ne croiserait sans doute jamais un Yōkai de sa vie mais mieux valait se préparer.

-Nii-san, on peut aller à la librairie ? J'ai besoin de livres !

Après tout…tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit.

* * *

 **月夜**

* * *

 **Tadaaam ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Beaucoup d'Itachi/Luna, ce que j'avoue adorer mais pas très long malheureusement. Les chapitres suivants devraient être plus longs normalement (j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 4, yay !) et je peux déjà vous dire que Shisui sera présent ^^**

 **Le mystère des nargoles est résolu mais Luna n'en a pas finit avec ces créatures, je peux vous le garantir ^^ Il y aura beaucoup d'élément de la mythologie japonaise dans cette histoire donc attendez-vous à beaucoup de créatures dans les futurs chapitres mais pas encore. Pour l'instant, Luna découvre qui elle veut devenir et je veux vraiment écrire sur son enfance avant de me lancer dans sa carrière en tant que kunoichi.**

 **En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait, du feedback m'aiderait beaucoup :)**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


End file.
